Topanga and Eric: True Love
by KiKiKaiKai
Summary: Eric turns out to truly love Topanga; when they both declare their relationship, they make it the best they can make it. This takes place in Season 1; the content may or may not be suitable for some audiences, depending on the open-mindedness of the reader.
1. Chapter 1: How Eric Truly Felt

i maDE another fanfiction and this time it is based on Boy Meets World u this one is between Topanga and Eric, particularly and only in Season 1 ;3; i lOVE this pairing so much... i actually find it p cute o3o

this is my second ever fanfiction that ive made so I hope it will make u think about this pairing a bit more deeply sdhfgdsdf : it's a wonderful thought-out fanfiction in my mind so i can't help but type it out~ =w=

this continues after "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not" :o i thoUGHT that would make the most sense LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

-START-

Topanga was sitting at her table in the Lunch room. She had her food in front of her and was currently eating it, however; she was quite in her thoughts as she seemed slightly blank in her expression. Minkus was sitting next to her; at this point, he was the only one sitting at her table. The rest of the kids were not at their table today, seemingly absent or occupied elsewhere. Minkus had his lunch by him aswell, and was slightly thinking too.

Minkus then looked up at Topanga. "Hey, Topanga."

Topanga looks up at Minkus. "Hmm?"

"Would you ever think about how kisses can be so different when you get older?" replied Minkus.

Topanga had a look of slight confusion when she heard his reply. "Kissing someone a different way can happen at any age, it's just if you're able to handle it that matters. Why do you ask?"

"That's so gross! I can't imagine kissing when the tongue is not silent... I would not like the idea."

Topanga glances into Minkus' focus for a second, and then looks down at her food. "I mean, some people just aren't ready, but some people are already starting to grow up." She continued to eat her food.

"You're still remembering the talk Eric gave us yesterday?"

Topanga smiled a bit. "Of course. It was really meaningful, and it taught you and me a lot."

"I didn't learn enough..." Minkus said with very slight disappointment.

"Well, there's a lot to learn... I'm not sure what it is I'm not ready for though." Topanga's smile faded.

Minkus peers in a little bit, aware of some deep feelings that Topanga is having. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. I'm fine. I just keep remembering how meaningful yesterday's talk was."

"I want a lot more to remember. And less of how French people kiss..."

"Well... don't let it get to your head too much." Topanga continued to eat her food.

-AFTERSCHOOL-

Topanga was walking from school, and she was aiming to go to Cory's house; she ended up by the front door.

"I don't know if this feeling will wear off. I'm not sure if it's just a crush." Topanga thought to herself.

Topanga rang the doorbell and awaited an answer. The person who opened up the door happened to be Cory, who looked very confused seeing her standing there.

"Topanga? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not here for you Cory, I'm here for your brother, Eric. I just need to talk to him; I hope you're fine with it."

"You're here for ERIC? What, are you going to push your way into his life now? Just what I need..."

"I'm not here to ruin anything for any of you. I don't want to do that. I'm just here to clear something up."

"Well, I don't think he will even give you two minutes. But knock yourself out, I have to go meet up with Shawn."

"I see you're dressed to go out, yeah."

"Yeah I am, so I must hurry. Later, maybe!" Cory went swiftly out the door past Topanga, as Topanga watched. She then walked inside and shut the door behind her.

"...Is he even here? I'm not sure where to look in the first place.."

The house was quite silent; Amy and Alan Matthews were out with Morgan for a Parent-Teacher Conference, and Cory and Shawn were going to hang out at the local field. So then...

Eric came walking from upstairs, coming downstairs and stopping at the intersecting floor. "Hey, who is it-..." Eric looked down to see Topanga, looking a bit surprised. "Topanga? You're here again? Is it for Cory?"

Topanga looked at Eric, shaking her head. "It's not, I'm here for you, if you don't mind."

Eric widened his eyes, looking down a bit to think and then looked at Topanga again. "I see, well of course not. I'll talk to you." Eric then came running down the stairs and then walked over to Topanga and sat down on the couch. "Have a seat, maybe, this time on the couch?"

Topanga nodded and sat down next to Eric.

Eric had a smile on his face. "Well, what did you need to talk about? I'm listening."

Topanga looked at Eric directly in the eyes. "I know you think I'm too young for you... but... I can't help having these feelings for you. I think I do really like you."

Eric's eyes widened again. "Uh, Topanga, we went over this yesterday, didn't we? You're in 6th grade, I'm in 10th grade. You must only like me because of my looks... and you have to see through more than just looks."

"I like you for more than your looks. So far, you're very smart and very kind from what I've seen. You have traits that make me feel happy and full of blessed emotion..." Topanga paused a bit. Eric looked to the side for a bit aswell, his mouth closed and making a slight flustered grin. "...well, I don't know if that makes a difference." Topanga added on.

"Come on, you really like me wholeheartedly...? That's very nice, but... I don't know if that's right for me to be in your life." Eric kept on a grin under his conflict.

"It's true though, you as a person... you're such a wonderful person." Topanga blushed a little.

"...Oh, boy." Eric kept grinning and exhaled his breath strongly for a bit. "Topanga, no need to be so kind to me. Is this really what you need? To be with me?"

Topanga smiled. "I don't need it, I just want it. I totally want to be with you, but I hope you're able to think the same."

"...Aww, Topanga... you're so cute." Eric chuckled. His smile then faded to a look of worrisome expression. "But, uh, that shocks me how a 6th grader can be so mature. But it's so difficult to be with a 6th grader, you know that."

"I understand, but... I really do love you, Eric." Topanga smiled some more, her blush becoming stronger.

Eric started to blush aswell, pausing for a second. "...WOW, uh... I don't know how to say this... but... you're really making me think on this, ahah..." Eric's grin returned.

"Just tell me what you're thinking, I won't judge you." Topanga's smile is regular now.

"You're... uh... a very beautiful girl, both inside and out, you know that? I'm now starting to realize this... I don't want to be with people younger than me though... I can't, I have to date girls my age, even if you are as wonderful as a girl my age can be." Eric balled up his hands together.

"If you really do think that though, maybe we can make our relationship happen... I don't want you to feel troubled by your own feelings. If you really can't choose, maybe I can help you decide?" Topanga looked a bit worriedly puzzled.

Eric looked at Topanga with a simply puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"

Topanga then took Eric's hand in her own hands and then proceeds to push her head towards Eric's and kisses him; they were both in a full blush, and Eric just took the kiss as both closed their eyes and he kissed back; though, Eric was instantly in shock on the inside. In any case, they started to make out and did so for about 10 seconds; they slowly pulled away from each other afterwards, as the two looked at each other in total shock.

"That... was wonderful... you're so good at this, Topanga. I'm proud of you, and I'm proud to say... I love you too." Eric had a warm smile on.

"Now I feel much happier; this was a wonderful talk... you really made me happy." Topanga grinned warmly.

"I'm very happy I did that, my sweetheart." Eric chuckled.

"But, does that mean...? Are we in a relationship now...? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"...I'll tell you what. We can date, but for now we should keep it a secret. You can always come see me when you'd like, and we can enjoy our relationship together when my family and friends cannot see it happening. Other than that, I am happy to be in a relationship with you."

"My love... you're too kind... I understand, I will do whatever it takes to keep you and us safe."

Eric held Topanga's hand in his own hands, as Topanga then did the same. "I'm so glad I came here, I'm so full of emotion..." Topanga smiled.

"Ahahah, well, Cory doesn't have to be so jealous anymore since there's nothing to be jealous about. Give me your true emotions as much as you'd like."

The doorbell rang. "Eric, we're home!"

"Oh boy, those are my parents. I think you should go on home, okay?"

"Alright, lead me to the door?"

Eric smiles and gets up with Topanga to walk to the back door. Topanga turned to Eric once they were near and said, "Thank you for letting me stay. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"See you soon, Topanga."

The two hug each other tightly for a few seconds and then release as Topanga walks out of the back door and goes home; Eric shut the door and locked it, turning to where the front door's direction is.

"Yeah, uh, I really don't think I can tell them about this..."

-END-

well there you go! ;w;

this was SO MUCH FUN 2 WRITE ;U;;; aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im proud of this and i love it 3333333 idk if i will make a next chapter, but maybe i will? its rly up 2 me XD


	2. Chapter 2: A Loving Warm Afternoon

im going 2 do another chapter now bc a Guest had asked me 2 make a next chapter, i am happy 2 do this and im happy the first chapter was enjoyed :) i love this pairing SO,,,

this is just continuing on from another day in the relationship story X3 the relationship is shown more sweetly here, so i hope it warms ur heart ;w;...well, evEN if it doesn't, welp, thats not on me 8D

i shall start this then ofc~

-START-

Topanga, currently at home, using oven mittens, had just pulled out a tray with baked cookies out of the oven after turning it off; they were simply chocolate-chip cookies. She closed the oven and set the tray on the counter and then removed the oven mittens from her hands, leaving them next to the tray. She was baking cookies for her and Eric to eat, but in her view, it's certainly for Eric; the one boy she really loved and wanted to show her appreciation to. The thought of spending some hours just to make cookies for him delighted her; she was smiling quite a lot while she was baking the cookies. "I hope he really likes them, I put so much effort into this..." Topanga thought to herself. She went to get a container from the below cabinets and picked a moderate-sized one and set it on the other side of the tray. She then went to grab a baking spatula in a thin cabinet on the very side of the counter; Nebula then dropped in.

"You must be in a really good mood to be making these cookies, Topanga, they smell so delicious." Nebula said in compliment to Topanga's baking.

"Heheh, and these cookies shouldn't go to just us. I plan on sharing it with the Matthews." Topanga smiled.

"I thought the Matthews didn't like you? Atleast, I don't recall Cory and Eric liking you."

"Eric didn't mean to hurt me, and Cory deserves some attention too. It's not a matter of them disliking me." Topanga said in a content tone.

"Well, as long as you're welcome there, you should bring the cookies. Are you going now?"

Topanga had then scooped up the cookies gently from the tray and put them in the container. "Yeah, after I put these cookies in the container. I can't wait to hear what they think."

"Alright then, I hope they enjoy it. See you, then." Nebula smiled and walked back to her room.

Topanga finished putting the cookies in the container and closed it with the lid, getting a grocery bag and putting the container in. She blushed slightly. "I can't wait, Eric... and I can't believe this is happening. I'm so touched..." Topanga then walked out the door and locked the door behind her to make her way to the Matthew's house.

-THE MATTHEWS HOUSE-

Topanga arrived at the back of the Matthew's house, and she walked up to the window and peeped in, seeing Eric and waving to him; he spots her face and lights up; he went to open the door. He then shuts the door behind him; he appeared really happy.

"Topanga!"

"Hi Eric!"

The two gave each other a tight hug and let go after a few seconds.

"So you brought the cookies?"

"They're right here~"

"How sweet."

"Just for you and me."

"Well, we can go up to my room and eat them; nobody's home right now."

"That would be wonderful."

"Alright~"

Eric opened up the door and the two had went towards the living room to the upstairs and finally to Eric and Cory's room. Eric shuts the door behind him and locks it, and the two take a seat on Eric's bed. Topanga set the container on the bed and opened it; the warm, delicious smell of the cookies sprung right through.

Eric widened his eyes in joy. "That's a great job you did there; they really do smell good..."

"Take one~"

Eric took a cookie and bit it. "Yeah, they taste good too."

Topanga then took a cookie and bit it aswell. "Heheh."

"You cute little cook." Eric playfully teased.

Topanga blushes. "Oh, wow, sweetie, that's some compliment."

The two finish their first cookie and take another pair of cookies, one for each, and bite into them. Topanga rested her free hand on Eric's.

"I didn't think we could make it like this, you know. The relationship I mean; it's really gotten further."

"I'm doing my best to make it happen for you. I don't find it easy either. I have to make sure my family isn't home. Unfortunately, that's all that lets us be together alone for now. I mean, there's a spot in the backyard, but I thought since we had the opportunity to stay here, I took it."

"I'm okay with being here too. It's a nice room. But then again, our chances of getting spotted does increase... doesn't it?" Topanga said with a serious expression.

"Well, trust me, I'm old enough to know how to keep a secret from my parents. I'm doing a good job, aren't I?"

The two were more than halfway done with the cookies at this point; they took more cookies and bit them.

"Yes, you are, and I will try to do a good job too. I guess I'm doing a good job aswell."

"You are, I already know."

"Well, then I will continue to do so."

The two finished their cookies.

"Those were really good... but I want you to enjoy it more than I did, Eric."

"I certainly do, Topanga~"

"I love you Eric."

"I love you too Topanga."

"Heheh, you adorable guy~"

"Ahaha... so sweet."

Topanga then proceeds to kiss Eric; they both close their eyes. Within seconds, they began to make out. The two took the making out slowly and warmly and peacefully, doing so in a tender, loving way. It lasted for 25 seconds, and then they finally pulled back from each other. The two smiled.

"I can't believe you're such a good kisser."

"I only want to care about you."

"And I thought you were just a 6th grader."

"I am~ That hasn't changed."

"Heh, I guess not. But you're a lovable girl."

"Awwww~"

Topanga hugged Eric tightly and Eric held her in his arms.

"That's super sweet~ You know, you deserve more than cookies. I didn't forget that."

The doorbell rings.

"Oh no." Eric looked worried again. "Someone's home."

"Oh god, if it's Cory, that would be the worst!"

"The only way out is through the window! Otherwise, he MIGHT know what's up! Try the window!"

"Okay!"

The two let go of each other and Topanga ran to the window and opened it; she leaned over and put her knee on the ledge and then grabbed the nearby branch, where she then climbed on the branch and to the tree itself; she then proceeded to climb it down, which was where she would make her way home.

"See you Eric!"

Eric, at the window waved, smiling. "Bye, Topanga! Try to leave carefully!"

Eric then shut the window.

-END-

well that wasnt so bad o3o i had fun doing this aswell looooooooooool i swear this is so cute =3= i cant help but call it cute... and that Guest who asked 4 the next chapter may be delighted by this? i hope :) thank u 4 liking the first chapter tho,,,

this is it 4 now, mayBE i will make another chapter :) its not like this is the end xD


End file.
